Should Old Acquaintance Be Forgot
by organanation
Summary: Han is off-planet on New Year's Eve-or so she thinks. NSFW. Featuring the EU 'verse (teenage) kids and Luke/Mara.


_AN:I have been writing fluff nonstop since Tuesday and managed to write a mostly-coherent piece of New Year's Eve fluff! It gets a little NSFW, so if that's not your bag, this is not the fluff you're looking for._

Leia sighed, looking around the room. Luke had his arm wrapped around his wife's waist, and Mara had most of her body wrapped around Luke. They each had a glass of champagne. Two hundred other people were packed into the ballroom at the Coronet City Hotel. Midnight on Corellia was fast approaching, and they were ringing in the new year. She couldn't help but be just a bit jealous of her brother and sister-in-law, and every other couple in the room—Han was off planet, and wouldn't be back for a day or two yet. Maybe it was trivial, but she always looked forward to their New Year's kiss on the stroke of midnight.

Her boys were somewhere around the party, hopefully staying out of mischief. They'd always been good distractions, along with their sister, while Han was gone, but there were definitely a few areas where her kids just wouldn't cut it.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!" The hall exploded with the sounds of cheering and singing. Luke grinned and kissed Mara. All around Leia, people were kissing and drinking and cheering. Leia looked down into her champagne glass and took a long sip.

She tried not to be forlorn; Han was gone often and that meant missed kisses and missed laughs and just plain _missing_. It was a sacrifice they'd decided, at one time, was worth it. Leia was beginning to think more and more that that was no longer the case. They weren't a young couple with all the time in the galaxy anymore. They were coming up on their 20th anniversary. She wanted her husband at home for more than half the month.

Luke turned to her and pulled her into a warm hug.

"Happy New Year, Leia!" He clinked their glasses together and took a drink. Leia was jostled around as people began moving about.

"You, too, Luke."

"Only two more hours until midnight standard time!" someone called from the bar. Several people let out a less-than-sober cheer. Corellia was two hours ahead of Standard time, and no doubt many of the party guests would stay around to drink and dance till then to ring in the official galaxy-wide new year.

"This is so much fun. We never got to have two midnights on Tattooine," Luke captioned, placing a sloppy kiss on Mara's cheek.

"Me either," Mara replied, returning Luke's kiss. Leia thought back to all the midnights she'd celebrated. Several on Alderaan, which kept standard time. A few in the rebellion, where time was relative and any excuse to drink was well-received. Then, there were many on Coruscant and then Hanna City, spent at New Republic celebrations or private parties of Senators and Ambassadors, all spent wrapped around Han the way Mara was currently wound around Luke.

"I think I'm going to round up Jace and Nik head home."

"You don't want to stay and dance?" Mara asked as Luke wrapped his arm around her waist again. Leia glanced around the room; most people were already paired up and beginning to sway to the music.

"With whom?"

"Aren't your sons around here somewhere?"

"They're 17 and 15, Mara. The _last_ thing either one of them want is to be caught dancing with their _mother_ ," Leia chuckled.

"Well, then, anybody," Mara suggested, looking around for an unattached man. "How about that man?"

"No, thanks. Nobody here really measures up to mine," she replied, cringing at how sappy it sounded.

"Except maybe mine," Mara returned her attention to her husband. Leia tossed a few goodbyes in their direction, for all the good it did. She left them smooching on the dance floor and found her sons lurking near the refreshment table.

Anakin and Jacen were more than happy to leave the party, and they caught a cab home. She glanced down at her sparkly green dress that was fitted in all the right places. It was one of Han's particular favorites, and he never wasted much time in taking it off for her when they got home from whatever ball or banquet or benefit she wore it to.

The house was dark when they walked in, and she didn't bother turning on the lights. She hung her wrap in the closet, kicked her strappy heels to the back, turned toward the bedroom, and tripped over a bag.

"Jacen, I told you not to leave your bag in the doorway," she admonished.

"It's not mine, Mom," Jacen informed her. She picked it up and found a pair of men's boots underneath. Her sons' feet were big, but neither of them wore boots that size.

"Han!" she called, dumping the bag unceremoniously back to the floor and hurrying further into the house. Arms came up around her and she was tipped backwards by the sheer force of the lips that met hers.

"Han!" she exclaimed into his mouth as he pulled her against him.

"Happy New Year, sweetheart," he replied, smiling at her. "Hi, boys," he added, sparing a glance for Jacen and Anakin before turning to kiss Leia again.

"Oh brother," Jacen muttered, averting his eyes from his parents' simply _revolting_ displays of affection.

"We're going to spend the night on the Falcon," Anakin called as he and Jacen walked through the house and out the back door, heading for the hangar in the behind the house where Han kept his ship.

"We raised ourselves some pretty smart boys," Han chuckled. Leia smiled in agreement, pushing Han's shirt out of the way so she could get her hands on his chest.

"I thought you weren't going to be back for a few days," she whispered, punctuating her words with little kisses.

"Didn't want you to find someone else to kiss on New Year's," he murmured, attempting to turn each of her small kisses into longer, deeper ones.

"Never," she promised, finally pulling him in for a hungry kiss.

"I was going to come down to the embassy and surprise you there," he informed her between kisses.

"Why didn't you? I was just about the only person in that room who didn't have anybody to kiss," Leia admonished playfully.

"I couldn't kiss you the way I wanted to in public," Han whispered scandalously into her ear, bending her backwards again and hitching her leg up over his hip.

"We're not in public now," she reminded him.

"No, we're not," he observed. "And we got rid of the kids. So why are you still wearing that dress?"

00

"Why don't you come in for a few minutes? I'm sure I can find us something more edible than whatever Torin was serving," Jaina invited her boyfriend, Tek, inside. She tripped over something in the dark foyer and bent to shove it out of the way. Jaina was surprised to find her father's boots and traveling bag. "Looks like my dad might be home." She moved out of the foyer to give Tek room to take his coat off, stepping on something in the process. She was shocked when she realized it was the gown her mom had been wearing when she left the house with Anakin and Jacen for the party.

"Something wrong?" Tek asked.

"No, no, nothing!" Jaina covered, pushing the dress into the closet with her foot. Blushing madly, she led her boyfriend to the kitchen.

Leia was perched on the counter wearing Han's shirt and nothing else. Han occupied the space between her knees, clad only in loose sleep pants. Leia's ankles were locked behind him and her manicured nails were raking up and down his back as they kissed passionately.

"Stars!" Jaina exclaimed. She reeled quickly and palmed the door closed, keeping Tek in the hall. "I…I forgot. We have no food in the house. None at all. We…my mother never went shopping after Fete and then my dad was on his trip so we are out of food. All gone. You'll have to come back in a few days," she apologized sheepishly, shoving him toward the front door. He barely grabbed his coat before she shut the door on him.

She angrily marched back to the kitchen. Her mother was still seated on the counter wearing her father's shirt. Han, still shirtless, was now standing by her side, rubbing her back lazily with one hand and holding a peach in the other. He took a bite from it before holding it out to his wife, who leaned forward and also took a bite.

"It would be nice if you two could act your age. What if it had been Anakin? Or Uncle Luke? Or _Tek?_ "

"Your brothers learned when to make themselves scarce, and so has Uncle Luke. And we apologize for not expecting you to bring your boyfriend home nearly thirty timeparts past your curfew, young lady," Leia chastised.

"Mom, how did you expect me to stick to a 1am curfew on _New Year's?_ With traffic and…and everything," Jaina argued suddenly.

"We'll discuss this in the morning. Go upstairs and get to bed," Leia said in her no-nonsense mom voice.

"I am sleeping on the Falcon."

"If we're supposed to act our age, what's the point of you sleeping out there?" Han asked teasingly. Jaina fumbled for a moment before marching saucily from the kitchen, taking the same route her brothers had taken earlier. Leia reached for Han's wrist and pulled the peach to her lips.

"Got rid of 'em all, Princess. We got the house to ourselves." He leaned forward and licked the peach juice off her bottom lip.

"Again?" she exclaimed.

"Mhm. Your mom voice is sexy"

"Well, then. I am going to order you to take me upstairs. The foyer is nice, and so is this counter, but I'm getting old and I want a bed."

"Yes, your highnessness," he agreed, throwing the peach pit into the garbage and sweeping her into his arms. "We should make out in front of our kids more often. This is fun."

Leia glanced at the clock on the wall that displayed both local time and Standard.

"It's nearly standard midnight, hotshot."

"So it is, Princess."

"Kiss me," she demanded.

"As often as possible," he promised, kissing her sweetly as the clock chimed the hour.

"Think you can handle another year with me, hotshot?"

"We could spend eternity together and it still wouldn't be enough."

 _AN: My hiatus ends when 2016 does, so check back on 1/1/17 for more! Happy New Year's, everyone! 3 Organanation_


End file.
